Oh Crap
by Snulla
Summary: Seto and Ishizu slept together to get of that sexual tension that had been between them. They were safe, but not safe enough.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So you can't sue me.

P.S. Natalie is a character my friend made, she's Bakura's shy and clumsy girlfriend.

"Wow..." Seto heard Ishizu say next to him where he was lying naked in his bed. "...This was... amazing..." She said holding the cover close to herself. "I know!" Seto said. Damn, I wish I never agreed on having it just this one time. He thought and cursed himself silently. Forty minutes ago, Seto and Ishizu had agreed on getting rid of that sexual tense that had always been between them. To get rid of that tension, they had decided to have sex. But, so it wouldn't affect their friendship or Marik's mental health, it was only going to be this one time. "Well, I better get going." Ishizu said and reached for her underwear. Oh man, if I hadn't agreed on making it just this one time… Ishizu thought pissed at herself. "Yeah, you're right." Seto replied unconsciously staring at Ishizu as she got dressed. God she's sexy. Those tanned thighs. Her waist. Those enormous breasts. Her long, black hair. Those beautiful eyes. And those soft lips. The fact that she's **_really_** hour-glass shaped… All those things were driving Seto out of his mind right now. He wanted her again. But he wanted more than sex. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, and never let her go. "Well. I guess I'll see you at school then." She said when she had finally buttoned up her shirt. "Yeah." Seto replied and looked away. "Bye then." Ishizu said and walked hastily out….

Three weeks later…

Seto was at the Kaiba Corporation tower, working as usual, when an annoying "BLIIIP" Interrupted him. "Mister Kaiba, a woman named Ishizu Ishtar is here to see you. She says it's urgent." Seto's secretary said to him with a bit of jealousy in her voice. Probably because of Ishizu's figure. "Send her in." Seto said and kept on typing on his computer. "Umm… Hey Seto." Ishizu said and closed the door. "I kinda need to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Could you stop typing? This is important."

"I'm a busy man Ishizu. I can't just stop typing." He said kind of cold. He didn't want to be too nice to her. Who knew what would happen? "Well I…. I…" She rubbed the back of her head and seemed very uncomfortable. "Time makes money, Ishizu. Spill it out."

"Spill it out? You want me to spill it out?" Ishizu said annoyed. "This is very important, Seto, very important."

"My work is also important Ishizu. That's why I need you to spill it out." It was amazing how easily they could start an argument. "Okay! I'll spill it out then!" She said and slammed her hands on his desk. "Seto, I'm pregnant!" Seto's fingers stopped. Complete silence. "Seto?" Ishizu was getting kind of worried. Seto hadn't even blinked. But Seto didn't respond. "Seto? Are you okay?" But Seto didn't move a muscle. Even his fingers were in the same position. "Okay Seto, you're scaring me." Ishizu said and walked to him, seeing what he had been typing. "…After repairs, the unit was finally put on the market. Thereforeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………."

And it just got longer every second….

Seto woke up seeing Ishizu's face. "Hey, Ishizu. I just had the scariest dream. You told me that you were pregnant. Scary, isn't it?" Seto said and sat up. "Yeah… About that…" Ishizu said and rubbed the back of her head. "I don't like where this is going…" Seto said. "Why are you here anyway? And why was I sleeping on my office floor?"

"Well, that **_dream_** you had… It's kinda true. I am pregnant." Ishizu said. "Seto? Why aren't you saying anything? Seto? Oh crap, not again!"

Later that day….

"Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono….." Seto repeated over and over again. "Yes…" Ishizu said when he finally stopped. "Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono…."

"I'm sorry Seto, but I am… And there's nothing I can do about it. I guess we should have been more careful."

"I thought you were taking the pill." Seto said and his lower lip shivered. "I am, but you do realize that it's only 99 secure. So, either we're just very unlucky, or you have unusually active sperm in you." Ishizu said and smiled awkwardly. "But… But… What do we do?" Seto said and seemed scared. "Honestly… I kinda don't want to get rid of it. It's so wrong. Killing an unborn child. I want it to get a chance to live. But if it's bad for your carrier and reputation. I'll get rid of it. I don't want to be a bother, or my baby to be raised without a father." Ishizu looked so sad when she said that. But she was still beautiful. "I guess there's only one thing we can do then." Seto said and stood up. "I think it would be for the best..." Ishizu knew what that meant. He wanted her to get rid of it. Tears started forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ishizu…" Seto said and put his hand on her shoulder. "But I… I want to keep it." Ishizu looked up and saw that Seto was smiling. It was not a smirk like usual. It was a smile. A real smile. "Y- You do?"

"Yes. And when I think about it. I kinda always wanted a baby." Seto blushed a bit and put his fingertips together when he said that. "Seto…Oh god, thank you so much!" Ishizu jumped on Seto and they both fell on the floor. "Thank you, thank you so much." Ishizu said as she kissed him and hugged him. "Mister Kaiba, Bill Gates called. He said he needed to…" Seto's secretary had just walked in. She was only a bit older than Seto, so the first thing that came to her mind when she saw Seto and Ishizu lying on the floor was of course sex. "Oh… I'll come laid-later." She said and blushed madly as she backed out of Seto's office. "Yes, you do that." Seto said not looking forward to see the front pages of the magazines the next day. "And Hannah, please knock next time." She blushed madly, but smirked a bit. "Yes mister Kaiba." After the doors had been shut, Seto looked back at Ishizu. "So, where were we?" He said cocky as he slid his hand under her shirt to un-hook her bra. "We'll see." She said and smiled as she buttoned down his shirt. "Thank god you're not wearing your usual outfit. It would take forever to get you out of that."

"Oh shut up." He said insulted. He liked his usual outfit. "Make me." Ishizu answered and smirked. "Feh, easy." He said and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. While making out, they slowly undressed each other and then…. Well… I'll just leave that part to your imagination….

"So… How are we going to tell the others?" Seto asked as he put on his shirt. "Do we have to tell them?" Ishizu asked while she hooked her bra. "Well, they'll find out anyway. I mean at first they might think that you're just getting fat. But they're not that stupid."

"But do we have to tell them that it's yours?"

"As I said, they're not that stupid. I mean, with you pregnant **_and_** living with me… I think that they'll figure it out."

"I'm living with you?"

"Of course, you're pregnant with my child. But we have to get married before you have the baby, I don't want it to be born out of marriage. Hmmm… Ishizu Kaiba…" Seto smirked pervertly and laughed a bit. "We- we- we're going to get married?" Ishizu was getting pretty confused right now. "Bu- but you're not supposed to just marry every girl you knock up. You're supposed to marry the person you love."

"I know." Seto said straight forward. He stared in to her eyes without saying anything, and she just stared back. There was complete silence in the room. "Se-Seto…" Ishizu stepped backward. She was kind of scared. Did he love her? "Ishizu…" Seto came closer to her and put his arms around her. He held her tight, like he never wanted to let her go. "…You don't have to if you don't want to be with me, but I know that I want to be with you. I know that you're scared. But I would never do anything to hurt you, or let anyone hurt you." Seto's words were so sweet and his voice was so soothing. Hearing him say those things made Ishizu feel so warm inside, and it was like she was the most important person in the world. She felt so safe. Like she would never have to suffer again. Like she'd never be lonely again. If this was what it felt like to be loved and to love. She would want to feel like that forever. Ishizu closed in on Seto and put her arms on his chest. "I'm not scared. And I too want to be with you."

Later that day at the Kaiba Mansion…

"Umm… Mokuba. I need to talk to you." Seto said to Mokuba who was sitting on the couch playing video games. "Can it wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something." Mokuba answered paying no attention to his big brother. Seto walked to the TV and turned it off. "Hey! I was playing Tekken 5." Mokuba said stubborn. "Is it already out? I didn't know! How is it? Is it better than the others?" Seto said accidentally showing his teen side. "Duh… Of course it's better. It's the newest technology." Mokuba said like his brother was stupid. "How's the graphic?" Seto said suddenly serious like this was a matter of life and death situation. "It's pretty good. And if you just turn on the TV I can show you." Seto turned around to turn on the TV, but stopped when he heard Ishizu. "Ehemm…" Seto put the remote down and turned around. "Oh, right. Mokuba, we need to talk." Seto sat down on the coffee table against Mokuba, and Ishizu sat down next to Seto. "Mokuba, would you be against it if Ishizu moved in?" Seto said hoping for a good answer. "I dunno, I guess not. I think it would be rather fun to have more people living here. The more the merrier." Mokuba said and smiled. "But what if it would be more than Ishizu?"

"Do you want Marik to move in too?"

"No, not Marik."

"Bakura? Natalie?"

"No…"

"Yugi?"

"No."

"…It's not Tea, is it?"

Seto glared at his little brother.

"Okay, it's obviously not Tea. But then who?"

"Mokuba. Ishizu is pregnant. With my child." Seto said and leant backwards a bit. Who knew how Mokuba would take it. "Cool. Can I continue with the game now?" Mokuba said casual. "You… Wha… So it's okay with you that Ishizu is moving in and that we're going to have a baby?" Seto asked pretty shocked by Mokuba's respond. "Yeah, sure, why not? When are you guys getting married?"

"We haven't decided yet." Ishizu answered, also shocked by Mokuba's respond. "Oh, okay. Is that all you needed to talk to me about? Because if so, Seto could you turn on the TV again? I want to play Tekken." Mokuba said and picked up the play station controller. "Sure…" Seto stood up and turned on the TV. "Well, I guess we have to tell the other guys now." He said to Ishizu. "Yeah. I just hope that Marik doesn't try to kill you or anything."

"Yeah, me to. Let's call them all and tell them to meet us at your place." Seto said and grabbed Ishizu's hand and almost dragged her out. "Why my place?" Ishizu asked. "Why don't we just tell them to come here?" "Because I have a lot of expensive things. And I don't want Marik breaking everything when we tell him." Seto said as he sat down on his motorcycle "I see your point. So, shall we go?" Ishizu said and sat down behind him and wrapped her arms tight around him.

When Seto and Ishizu arrived to her place, everyone was already there. Marik was trying to open a bag of skittles. Bakura was sitting on the sofa with Natalie sitting in his lap. And for some reason, both Yugi and Tea were there. "Yugi? What are you doing here?" Seto asked. "And why is _this_ here too?" Seto asked and pointed at Tea. "Bakura told us that you needed to tell all of your friends something important." Tea said and blinked her eyes repeatedly. "Yes. All my **_friends_**…" Seto said cold. "Oh come on Seto. Don't be so mean." Yugi said standing in front of Seto. "Leave me alone, dwarf." Seto said and smirked. He loved making fun of Yugi's size. "I'm not a dwarf! And stop making fun of my size!" Yugi said insulted. "Or what? You'll punch me in the knees?" Seto said insulting Yugi even more. But then Yugi did something no one ever expected him to do. He gave Seto a head butt… In the groin. Seto fell down on his knees in pain. "BWA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA! IN YOUR FACE, SETO KAIBA!" Yugi shouted and laughed manically. "More like, in his balls…" Bakura said and stared at poor Seto lying on the floor. "_I'll get some ice_." Natalie said and ran in to the kitchen. "Ouch…" Was Marik's only respond along with a painful-like expression. "_Yugi…._" Seto said low and reached out for Yugi's ankle. "WHO'S THE SMALL ONE NOW BITCH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Yugi shouted at Seto and laughed. "…_I… I'll…_" Seto said and pushed himself up on the knees. "…I'LL KILL YOU, YOU TINY SON OF A BITCH!" Seto shouted and tried to jump at Yugi, but the pain was too much. "Uh-oh… Tea lets go!" Yugi said and dragged Tea out. "COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Seto shouted. Natalie came back from the kitchen with a bag of ice. She slipped as she ran towards Seto, but Bakura caught her. "_Thanks honey_." Natalie said and kissed him on the cheek. "_Here you go Seto_." She said and gave Seto the bag of ice. "Oh god thank you Natalie…." Seto said and put it on the injured area. "Ahhh…. Thank god for ice…." Seto said as he lay on the floor with a bag of ice in his groin.

Half an hour later…

After many, many ice cubes, Seto was finally able to stand and walk. Now he stood next to Ishizu in front of their friends who were sitting on the sofa. "So, What did you want to tell us?" Bakura asked and the others nodded. "Well…." Seto said and rubbed the back of his. He took a deep breath. "Ishizuispregnantwithmychildandwehavedecidedtogetmarried." He quickly grabbed Ishizu's hand and dragged her out to his motorcycle. "TO THE KAIBA MANSION!" He shouted as he drove away, leaving his friends behind confused. Natalie was smiling from ear to ear since she was a big SetoXIshizu fan. Bakura arched an eyebrow. And Marik's jaw had dropped. "What did he say?" Bakura finally asked. "That Ishizu was pregnant with his child and that they're getting married!" Natalie said happy. "Ha ha!" Bakura said and pointed at Marik. "Seto knocked up your sister." He said and smirked, but when he didn't get any respond… He got worried. "Ma-Marik?" He asked when Marik's dace muscles began to twits and the rest of his body started to shake. Bakura and Natalie backed away a bit. "_Ma-Marik?_" They were getting kind of scared. "_Hihihihi…._Hahahahaha….. Hehehehehe…. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Marik laughed maniacally and walked to the kitchen. Bakura and Natalie saw him come back with a knife in his hand. He went out, and soon they could hear him drive away. "Do you think Seto will be okay?" Natalie asked after a moment of silence. "Meh… Probably." Bakura said and tightened hisgrip around Natalie.


End file.
